


Tony's Thoughts

by Kullawee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kullawee/pseuds/Kullawee
Summary: Tony's thoughts towards Steve after the Civil War





	

I was not a fool.  
And you will never be able to see anyone like me ever in this fucking universe.  
  
I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.  
However, when I saw him willing to walk besides his first again...  
everything is useless.  
  
It just...  
hurts me so freaking much.  
  
I did try to get him back,  
not only once, twice, thrice,  
it's in my mind in every damn single second moment.  
  
It's a waste.  
My cleverness wasn't made for this kind of stuff at all.  
  
I'm Tony Stark, I know myself very well,  
that I'm good about money and stubbornness but persuading people,  
especially people I love,  
who seem like they love to run away from me.  
  
Plus, their bonds are stronger than the one with me.  
  
It hurts my heart to realize this.  
  
I want him back to me.  
RIGHT. AWAY.  
That sounds fucking impossible, huh.  
  
Then, my perfect brain works properly to be aware about this,  
but I still have no idea why my tears keep streaming on my cheeks,  
and why the mind too can't stop thinking about my Red-and-Blue Beloved.  
  
...  
  
Right now,  
I'm such a fool.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can also read it via  
> http://wp.me/P8afxS-8


End file.
